


Dreams and nightmares

by interested_dasey_shipper



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Nightmares, Reveal of feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interested_dasey_shipper/pseuds/interested_dasey_shipper
Summary: when Derek has very bad nightmares will a certain keener step sister come to his rescue?
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Dreams and nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> just something I thought of after reading a particularly dark Dasey fic.
> 
> second attempt at posting it.

Its two in the morning Casey is coming back from drinking a glass of water. Her throat hurts from yelling at Derek. He was trying to sabotage her relationship with max again. She is about to get into bed when she hears a scream.

“Noooo” shouts a voice that sounds like Derek’s.

While a part of Casey wants to just ignore it and go to bed, she knows it has happened before. Twice. Even though he doesn’t deserve it and probably won’t care she is concern, she goes over to his room. She knocks on his door.

“Derek, are you right.” she asks. She is expecting for him to be harsh and braces herself. She doesn’t like when they get really mean, but it happens. Quite a lot lately. She tires not to care, but she can’t help but wonder why Derek hates her so much. I mean they have their soft moments but they never last.

“Casey?” She looks at his eyes, and they look… soft. Kind even. Only Marti get those eyes. And his flavor of the week of course. He continues looking at her.

“yeah its me” she responses. He continues to stare at her for minute.

Then he does something completely unlike him. He gets out of bed and walks over to her and hugs her. She is shocked at first but returns the hug. He then walks them over the bed, and they fall on to it him still holding her.

“Der-ek” Casey whisper-yells.

“please case, I need this.” Derek mumbles.

“okay” Casey mumbles. Even though this is a pretty darn weird, she goes along. It is better than them fighting.

They stay like that until morning. Lucky nobody catches them as this is not exactly the best position. Derek thanks Casey and explains that sometimes when he was a kid he would go to his mother when he has a bad dream. Since she isn’t here, Casey was substituted in. When she asks why he says,

“D eep , deep , deep, down Casey, I do care about you. I may not show it and you probably won’t ever her me say this again, but I do care. So it was nice to hold somebody I care about. ” He leaves for the shower but not before threatening her with blue hair if she tells anyone about what happen.

After that day things go back to normal well sorta. While Derek still pranks her and teases her, they are... softer and not so hurtful. They actually start being more civil to each other. They find out that they actually do have somethings in common. A few nights later it happen again. Casey walks over to his room. Strangely they were fighting again this time just like the last time. And it was again over max again. And it got mean. Not like last time but it was heated. They end up holding each other in bed again. After a while she realizes that as much as she enjoys these moments, she doesn't enjoy him being tormented by his nightmares.

“Derek what is this dream about.” this is the fourth time, that she knows of, it has happened.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” he huffs. And looks away. Casey grabs his face and makes him look at her. Which is strange since he didn’t fight her.

“it helps to talk about and since I know you won’t go see a professional I'm the best your going to see.” he opens his mouth but doesn't speak. He sees her face and knows she won't give up on this.

“fine but you won’t like it” he takes a breath “it starts with us fighting. First we fight in front of the family, but we later fight in private. It gets heated. But the next thing I know were kissing. ”Casey eyes go wide. She wasn’t excepting that “and it got even more heated and we end up having sex. But this is not the sex I have had or what you may have seen on tv. It's angry and very rough. We were still insulting each other. Just before, I… climax” Casey blushes at that “I grab your neck. We finish and before I fall asleep I tell you “I'm not always that rough”. In the morning I try to talk to you, but I notice you aren’t breathing. I check you and when your hair moves I see big purple bruises on your throat. ” Derek looks ashamed. A look Casey hasn’t seen. In a long time. But she really isn't surprised. That dream was quite tense. She doesn't think she could handle see that. “You know, I knew I wasn’t the best person. But I never knew I was a bad person. ” he huffs.

“your not a bad person.” Casey says with sweetness evident in her voice. He isn’t really.

“Casey I dreamt of killing someone, you, during sex.”

“on accident Derek. You didn’t mean to do that to me. ” Derek just looks at her for a minute. She can’t be saying that. He dreamt of accidentally killing her, and she isn’t upset with him.

“I can’t believe you are calm about this.”

“it's not real. Im shocked but judging you won’t help. ”

“maybe your right but it is not just that. I have had this dream six times. The first time it finishes all the way. I go to therapy since apparently I lost my mind or something. Its there I realize that I found my soulmate and then I killed her the same night. Wether it was an accident or not I killed you. And now I have to live my life without you”. He can't believe he just said that and to Casey of all people. Nobody was supposed to know he liked his step sister.

“I'm your soul mate.” Casey is so surprised. She is not disgusted. Just surprised.

“yeah I guess so. Never believed it before but now I do. I feel complete. ” Derek mumbles. He doesn't like all of this confessing. 

“that means you have feeling for me.”

“yeah spacey. Out of all the girls in the world. I fell for my klutz, grade grubber, step sister. I fell for the one girl I shouldn’t fall for. I want the one girl I shouldn’t want. Thats why I hate max so much. He has what I can’t have. You. I want you and I can't have you. And its always been you. I didn’t even realize it until the babe raider incident. But it doesn’t matter since I can’t have you. When ever I see you with him, it reminds me that I won't ever be with you. I guess the stress of having to learn to live without you is starting to get to me. And it will keep on happening overtime I see you with another guy. So I think I am condemned to these dreams forever” he whisper-yells. Casey sees he is really upset, and she does the only thing she can think of that will come him down. She kisses him. It takes him by surprise but he quickly gets with the program and kisses her back. They kiss for what seems like forever before breaking apart for air.

“I guess you feel the same way too.”

“what gave you that idea” she teases.

“Casey you are a straight shooter. You wouldn’t play with my feelings, and you wouldn’t kiss me if you hated me. ” Casey looks at him and decides she needs to tell the truth as well.

“When I first came, I had a small crush on you. You make girls swoon, even me. Although that went to the back of my mind when we started fighting and you were being a jerk. But it never went away. It was going to be one of those secrets you take to the grave, but now it won’t be. ” Casey said softly.

“im glad” and Derek leans in to kiss her but stops “can we really do this.” He knows it but wants to make sure she knows it too. He came to terms with this along time ago but he doesn't know about her and isn't looking forward to the possible future Casey freakout.

“Yes. We aren’t really related. We could get married if we wanted to. Its legal. We meet when we were fifteen Derek. We aren’t and never will be siblings. No matter who our parents marriage certificate says. So we can do this and will do this. I'll break up will max tomorrow. ” Casey reasoned and Derek kisses her again. They fall asleep together and Derek has pleasant, kiss filled, dreams.

6 months later (early senior year)

Their relationship is normal for a ‘forbidden love’ one. They sneak into each others rooms at night. Light fighting during the day to throw their parents off track. It is full of hand holding under breakfast counter, footsie under the dinner table, making out it closets at home and at school. Dates to restaurants an hour away, and when the school and their friends find out and they don’t get much resistance , it also includes sitting together at lunch , sometimes her wearing his leather jacket, walking to class together , she comes to his hockey games and wearing his practice jersey and every once in a while , Derek pushing Casey up against lockers and kissing her. There goes his no PDA rule. But Derek doesn’t even care. Their siblings eventually find out after 3 months and give them love and support. Derek never has those dreams again.

Derek and Casey are studying. After 6 months of dating Casey, Derek actually study sometimes.

“Derek, I'm ready”

“ready for what” he looks up form his book.

“for sex”

“oh, but…” he trails off.

“but do I want to give my virginity to you? Yes, I do. ”

“No thats, not it… I don’t want to hurt you. ”

“hurt me” Casey is very confused.

“even though we are together, we still fight sometimes. Even though it is nothing like it use to be, I am still afraid of hurting you. It's not just the dreams. There was an incident with Marti. A long time ago I was pushing her swing, and I guess I pushed it too far and she went flying. She went into pile of leaves and had on a puffy jacket, so she wasn't hurt. I have always watched my self around you and others. I don’t want to hurt you and the way we are I would probably hurt you. ” He says looking down. " I'm surprised I'm being so worried about sex, but I haven't had sex with anyone since the dreams. They really did shake my confidence. " Casey comes over and grabs his hand.

“Derek. Just because of what happened in that dream doesn’t mean you will hurt me. I won’t let you. And I know you will be gentle. Even if we were to have angry sex, I know you aren't capable of doing what happen in your dream. Dreams distort things badly, yet they seem so real. I think you were just afraid of hurting me when we fight. But you never have and the fact that you worried about it says the you are a good person. After that incident you now watch your self. ” Derek nods “ill help you watch yourself. I love you and you love me. And I want you to be my first. " casey gives him a peck on the lips. " I want you to be my only” Casey smiles at him, and he gives her a smile back and kisses her. She deepens the kiss, and his fears slowly goes away.

That night was a good night. As they sleep, Derek wakes upon the middle of the night to find a naked Casey onto of him, her head resting on his chest. He is holding her. When he hears her breathing it nearly brings tear to his eye. (but no one need to know that). The sight of Casey, naked, sleeping onto of him is the best he ever had. He just watches for a little bit. Her eyes are close, she is snoring, and a small smile is on her face. He finally feels okay. He didn't hurt her. His confidence is coming back. It might take awhile but it will. He tightens his grip on her a bit and goes back to sleep. Derek thinks about how long he waited for this. He realizes it was worth the wait. 

Dreams tell a lot about the soul and what you are worried about. Don’t just let them pass by.

**Author's Note:**

> Now Derek was kinda OOC, although he didn’t even cry. but then again he dreamt about accidentally killing someone he cared about. Dreams like that effect all people. Not to mention very few people wouldn't be affected by a dream like that. after reading the a Dark Fic I just felt like writing this. very few fics make me want to write something. the events of the dark fic is roughly the dream. I wrote this about a month before I joined the archive. after reading several dark or bad Dasey fics on fanfic.net. I couldn’t seem to get them out of my mind. It kinda made me not want read or think about Dasey. I ended writing this. After I came here and read the stories here (which are really good.) it made feel much better about dasey. not long after that I joined and started posting. 
> 
> plus we all have dreams similar to this at one point. 
> 
> (And plus I love that the comments here are better)
> 
> I am starting a new job so I thought I should get what I need to since my schedule will get busier. except for the last part of my series. I won't be posting new stuff quite a while. just updates for the stories in my series.


End file.
